Follow me or die?
by BE' Ocampo
Summary: A cottage, a video tape of a group of friends. What could go wrong? Rain Could and his friends survive this experience? Resident Evil and The Ring.


Disclaimer: The characters of Resident Evil I do not belong, and the movie that I inspired me "The Ring", not for profit.

Genre: Horror / Supernatural

Abstract: A cottage, a video tape of a group of friends. What could go wrong? Nothing for us but for this very group of friends who will suffer the most supernatural experiences of their lives. Rain Could and his friends survive this experience? Resident Evil and The Ring.

This fanfic is based on the horror movie "The Ring" but with almost all the characters of Resident Evil, at least the first movie, and some of the following sequels.

And i want to dedicate this story at my two friends and Corinne Nazaria ... I am inspired to do it ... Thanks girls

Chapter 1 - The Warning

Touched the bell, who would? Perhaps their parents had returned early from the trip planned for the entire weekend. Maybe your friends do not know that was what Jill would find out when the door opened.

Went to the door to peek in the hole of the door, but something it was to cover at that time, opened the door and their was not much surprised when saw JD the door of your house, she gave a laugh and said:

- What are you doing here? - Asked to look at the rest of the truck where stood the rest of the group (Carlos, Alice, Rain, Kap and Claire) who were with the hand gestures to call her and say:

- Come with us!

- We invite you to come with us, we to a bar, drink beer, dance a little, enjoy this life a little bit, you know? - JD asked with his eyes and his charming smile malicious.

- Oh no I can't go JD, I have my sister here at home you know, my parents were moving out, the older sister takes care of younger - said Jill smiling at all.

- Oh Ji, you have been so different since he came there that weekend with their friends, it seems that neither wants to know the truth of his friends - said JD doing a sweet pout.

- Oh, stop it man,it's nothing, I have been is more tired, after all the hard work now - Jill lied.

- Yes you think I don't know that you prefers the other friends of us isn't? That's good - said J.D pretending to be upset.

- Go pick up - she said giving a laugh sound.

- Hey Jill then, J.D? Don't come? Dating is only on Sunday huh? - Rain said in a tone of mockery behind the van.

- She prefers the other friends Rain! Don't want more know of us! - He jest.

- Get your life will go there, enjoy it much - said Jill to JD pushing him for the gate

- I love you - she said throwing a kiss to them all.

- Yes! We know ... - JD was still talking to the car.

- See you tomorrow Jill - said Claire throwing a kiss to Jill.

JD entered the expensive and followed them to the Bar's most famous of city, "The Hive", Jill wanted to go with them, she knew that if ask her aunt will for it with their younger sister she would accept without hesitation, but was not the reason why Jill did not want to have fun that night.

XxXxXxFlashbackxXxXxX  
_  
_

_- What is it our cottage? - Jill asked, while carrying their bags, was tired, she and some friends decided to spend a weekend off, some chalets camp to rest, relax and have fun, but it seemed that those mini vacation also bring you more tiredness._

_  
- The number 12, I think it is here - said Corinne very excited by pass those holiday with their best friends, Evan, Jill and Nazaria. Jill was actually his cousin, and her best friend so called her, she already knew his friends then agreed immediately._

_  
- Ah finally, we come! - Nazaria said with a huge smile on the face and sweating so much walking.  
_

_Entered the cabin, searched all parts of the wooden hut, sit back in your room each, Evan sleep sofa bed in the room, and Jill Corinne sleep together in one room and the other Nazaria. They were preparing something to eat when suddenly Jill came in the kitchen:  
- Hey guys have something interesting to do tonight - Jill said with a malicious smile on the face.  
_

_- Do not tell me that decided to give me a chance - said Evan very hopeful to see Jill say those words.  
_

_- Do not be silly Evan - she said the feeling up flushing it with the side - I found it! - She said with a videotape in hand.  
_

_- A video tape, ah that excitement! - Nazaria said in a tone of mockery, and back up again to the food he was doing.  
_

_- It is not any tape, is haunted! - Said Jill and then all eyes were turned to it in the hope that she tell the whole story - they say that those who see this tape, last seven days in the exact same time, dies mysteriously – when she say that Corinne felt the body tremble with fear. She said:  
_

_- Oh I don't want to have anything to do with it not Jill, please don't target these things!  
_

_- Oh I don't to in order to enter this Jill, sorry there - said Nazaria putting the food on the table - the food is ready!  
_

_Jill sent a look at Evan, with a look lovely, which did melt inside, but even then he said:_

_  
- Not Jill, no way, I don't target it!  
_

_- Aff if the Rain and the other, they lined up for sure, I see myself, don't enter there, 7 days from now I hope you at my funeral, Ahaha - Jill said in a tone of mockery._

_  
A bad feeling began to take Corinne and she once said:  
_

_- Jill, don't see it please!_

_  
- You don't prevent me, leave me in peace okay? __cowardly__. - And Jill was grumbler up the room._

_  
She came out and they all looked to each other in thinking that would happen, if this myth were true._

xxxx End of Flashback xxxx

She was writing in her diary about your friends, your boy and everything that had happened in her life when suddenly the thought of Jill started to be invaded by memories of the weekend with friends, until her sister to interrupted and said:

- I hunger Jill - she said the hand through the belly.

- I go prepare milk for you, while you wear the pajamas, brush teeth and go pouring. - Said Jill lifting up the bed of his room.

Jill down the stairs quickly, in a zig-zag passed the loving-room, and when I would come in the kitchen, his blood froze when he heard the television lights, she once thought was his sister who wanted to watch TV later and said:

- Angela, are you? - But no one gave answer, till she went to the room and turned off the TV, thought it was only a beginning, but it was there that the phone rang. Jill felt the heart beat faster, reach the phone and said:

-Hello!

xxx Flashback xxx

_Jill was running out to see the tape, which were cursed when your phone sounded loud and clear. Jill took him reckless, given the number, which by chance did not know it, and answered: _

_  
- Hello - Jill said with a relaxed tone.  
_

_Across the line Jill has only heard the words:  
_

_-7 Days!  
_

_And left, Jill got up from the chair, and was inquiring directly to the kitchen to your friends:  
_

_- You are stupid or what? The attempt to scare me calling me and saying 7 days? Think that this fall? I'm not fool! - She said in an angry tone as he could see was anger in his face._

_  
- What? In that no we have not done anything, you can dial on our phones - said Nazaria._

_  
And so did Jill, was the cell of all of them and none really had linked to it at that time. But what would happen? She was getting crazy or myth that you seem more real now? Does everything that was real? I die in 7 days? Thought. _

xxx End of Flashback xxx

- Swet, it's Mom is just to say that once again today, at dawn - said Mina, the mother of Jill.

- Oh okay Mom, so good trip - said Jill emitting the sound of a kiss at the end of the phone call that his mother responded.

He returned to the kitchen, made the milk of his sister, would move up to the room but once the television was on, she deleted it and injuries to a few days have seen that damn movie, now only served to frighten it.

It was then up to the room of his sister, but this was already a deep sleep, so put the milk on top of the bed table, gave a kiss on the forehead of his sister and whispered:

- I love you, Angela - got in his journal that was created on top of the fourth hole of Angela, did not remember to have stopped there, but his head was so busy with the thoughts that probably would have without resting there want. He was checking up the last page, and would read what was written on that page while opening the door of your room, read aloud what appears to be the lyrics:

- "I am waiting for you, in the room" - Jill looked forward and gave a chilling scream, saw a great white, long black hair, leaving the TV with a guy cursed, she stakes right there. What would we do? I couldn't escape, nor even now screaming and she was coming towards you, Jill closed his eyes and counted to 5, but there would be nothing to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- People already getting late, not think we should go? - Alice said very concerned - I do not feel very well here without Jill.

- It is I think, still more had to find a stupid of my sister, but as Jill, I feel a hard time in my heart for having left her there alone - Rain said placing his hand on the chest.

- But she want this way! It is my love? - Said that JD had drunk too, and dancing was wearing the jacket.

- Yes JD, yes, you are beautiful, staff who tell me to spend the night in the hut now? - Rain said referring to the small wooden house located next to his house, she and JD had also built in children and then they re able to be there all together - If your parents see you as JD - she said dropping a malicious laughter

- I think this very good idea even if my mother harvesting me up at this hour, I'm a dead girl! ihihih - said Claire who also had drunk a little more tequila.  
They were talking, and laughter, when two girls approached them, one was tall, blond and blue eyes with a color of the sky, the other was a little lower but blonde and with very green eyes as such a green field.

- Rain, takes me home! - Said the girl blond high.

- It's elfin - she said between laughs, for your friends - What is Joana? Not be enough is your babysitter in home now also have to do when you get out with my friends? - Rain said impatiently for his younger sister.

- K-Mart and I want to go home now, and we have no one to take us not you! If we think would be here? - Joana said in a tone of mockery that made Rain goggle as K-Mart said timidly:

- Let Joana, we can wait for your sister!

- No, no ... No way I want to go now! Forgot what we do? - She said waving to the rest of his friends who were dancing right behind her.

- Come on then, your pisser! Their fate is already being out in it, but would have to wait!

Rain and Joana were very, but very different. Rain was similar to his mother, Gloria, is by far by those who ran the blood veins to Latin, was very dark, long black hair and black eyes and two small olives, which contained a glow near the iris. While Joana quit his father, William, was a typical American girl Cheerleader, typical and long blond hair, very blue eyes and a tone of snow-white skin. Nobody knew how they could be sisters were so different, but in terms of shape were the same and therefore always the gooks went to each other.

Were getting their coats and leaving the bar, heading out to pick them. Kaplan opened the door, and sat at the wheel, since this had not drunk anything alcoholic that was throughout the night, Rain to sit in front alongside Kaplan also. The others were all plunged ago on top of each other. Alice and Carlos were there back in time to seize and dating a little, they were crazy about each other.

JD was next to Claire, was so drunk that his head lay on her shoulder and fell asleep right there. Claire looked at the silence watching him snoring lightly. Caressed his face and was looking as they directed the truck. It was all steeped in a complete silence until the Rain broke with a resounding:

-Aaaaah - Rain did not know what happened because it was only an instinct, gave him a hard time so much in her heart, she had no other remedy, if there even scream.

JD agreed immediately and then asked concerned:

- Rain you okay? - Because even though he was not drunk completely crazy.

- Rain Hey what happened to you? - Said Alice watching it from behind.

- Sister are you going wrong? - Asked Joan is supporting in the front seat and putting your hand in the face of Rain sweaty. Despite grumble with one another is both loved a lot, as sisters, Rain would be able to do everything for her sister, to give his life for her.

- Oh, I am well. I think I nap and was having a nightmare! - Rain lied to all feel an emptiness and a great sadness take it entirely.

- But you agreed was well Rain! - Kaplan said for a moment taking his eyes from the road and looking at Rain.

- I said I had a nightmare, and over! - She said aloud for all to hear.  
Everyone listened and kept quiet, because they knew that when Rain was so ill, no one could contradict. Plunged in silence until they reach the house of Rain.

To reach Jane and K-Mart were the first to leave, came inside the house while Kaplan and Carlos JD carried into the cabin.

In the cabin there was a room with a giant bed, which had been the parents of Rain, they were a wealthy family and then did not care that Rain buy something for your cabin, knew it was very important to her. There was also a room with a sofa bed and a big armchair. They badly damaged JD arrived there and were in bed, sit on the couch, called the television and fell asleep immediately.

Rain drank a glass of milk to get sleep, and went straight to the room not doing idea that JD was there agreed. She reached the room and told him:

- Hey, you are wake?

- Yeah I am, and much more sober now! Rain Look what happened to you in the van? I know that it was no nightmare!

Rain sat up in bed, post both hands on the face while tears felt hot, you burn the face to move.

- And I do not know JD, is Jill, she should not be good, I feel that it is not right! In the should not have left alone - said Rain showing their feelings for JD that was the only person she could prove the exception of Alice is clear.

- Everything will be alright baby, she is well on its way comfortable, need not worry, tomorrow morning and cedinho call it and then pass by her house, okay so? - JD said clearing her tears and taking her in his arms.  
Rain felt safe and let it be at that position for several seconds until they fall asleep in your arms, JD gave him a kiss on the forehead and fell asleep too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Come on K-Mart - Joana whispered to her best friend while impeding the room.

- Oh I don't know if this is a good idea Ju! – K-mart said already scared.

- Are quitting now K? Now you get the movie and we see him, okay?

- But then we see before tomorrow morning, because I do not want to see now the night, you know how afraid I am! Pleaseee - prayed for her friend.

- That's okay but no go for tomorrow, I just see this movie and find out if such a legend and true! We can even make an announcement in the school newspaper! What do you think?

- Looks good, very good Ju ... - she said yawning and eventually falling asleep.

Joana covered it, lay it to their spoken, shut the light and said:

-Good-night!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain agreed with the smell of hot coffee by the nostrils sniffed him, was very tired, yesterday was with friends and had turned very same afternoon. Would get up but saw JD entering the room with a cup of coffee in hand. He gave him a kiss on the forehead and said:

- Good morning! Better?

- Yes, much better now, where are the others? - Asked Rain JD stretching hands and handed him the cup of coffee.

- Are in the room, I made coffee for them all too!

- I already called Jill?

- I have not called no, wait that was you calling!

Rain lour and went to the room to fetch the phone, followed by JD She took the phone, but Carlos surprised, and asked:

- You call people right from the early morning?

- To Jill, I know news of it - they looked to each other not knowing why so much concern, while Rain walked hand in hand for almost making marks on the ground floor of both the phone scream but nobody answered. JD look it worried because I knew how she was nervous. Across the line someone answered and asked:

- Hello, Valentinne Residence?

- Hello, this speaks Rain Ocampo, I wanted to talk much Jill! - She said as the others look her.  
- Miss Ocampo, I believe that this will not be possible! - Said the maid of the mansion Valentinne.

- It will not be possible? Because it will not be possible? - Rain exalt themselves and even shouted a little to say these last words. JD started getting worried and the other also.

- I regret to inform you but Miss Jill, she ... - used to say these words but feared finally won caragem and said - she died last night.

Those words were like a shock to her, dropped the phone down, my heart jumped out of her chest, was white as snow and for a moment thought it was faint but JD support it, and said all concerned while in unison:

- What happened?

- Jill, she ... she died ...

Continued ...  
I hope you like my story, is the first time I do a mixture of two movies: D


End file.
